Time After Time
by MuseQ
Summary: Chapter 10: Before the Moon.... summery: Young Remus ends up in the future and needs Hermione's help to get back...R/R and I'll love you long time
1. The Gift

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer--Don't own 'em.  Don't own anything.

Chapter 1- The Gift

*****

Date-December 13, 1977

"You wanted to see me, professor?"

A very young and less grey Remus Lupin stood in front of a slightly younger Dumbledore (all from what we remember, at least) in his office, having been excused from his class for a rather important announcement.

"Yes, and I believe I still do."   He leaned in his chair, hands folded, eyes sparkling.  "First of all, I would like to congratulate you."

Remus pulled up a distant chair and sat, puzzled.  "For what, exactly?"

Dumbledore smiled.  "For your outstanding test scores on the OWLS, and on the pre-NEWTS you have requested.  I have to say I am honored to be headmaster of such a bright and advanced student."

Remus felt a bit uncomfortable.  Not that he protested, mind you.  This treatment was much better than Sirius' and James' constant bickering on his part.  He smiled also.  "Thank you very much, professor."

Dumbledore obliged the thanks with a nod and cleared his throat. "Now, for the sole reason you have come."  He made a gesture to bend down to one of his drawers, but thought better of it.  "Mr. Lupin," he said with a mysterious smile, "what do you know of _time travel?"_

Remus seemed taken aback, but responded nontheless.  "Well, I do know it is a very dangerous procedure.  Even more for the past than the future.  Sometimes both.  I remember doing a report for Professor Binns on different time-traveling mechanisms, and very few thru ought history have been proved to actually be safe."

Dumbledore pulled a laminated file from under a few scattered parchments and gently placed it in front of Remus.  "Is this, by chance, the very report?  If it is, Remus, then we have some serious planning to do."

Remus leaned forward and looked at his history paper, then to Dumbledore.  "This is my paper, but what plans will we make from this?"

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to sparkle a bit more brightly at that point as he finally reached down into a cabinet drawer and pulled out a book sized leather chest.  He placed it in front of Remus and smiled.  "I have heard Professor McGonagall chattering on about your interests in taking an extra amount of classes for this years' curriculum, as she equally believes in your brightness, but she complained of the limited amount of _time _you will have to take so many classes each day."

"What are you getting at?" 

Dumbledore leaned back once again.  "Open the chest."

Remus obliged.  Inside was a necklace; a particularly long gold chain with a small charmed hourglass dangling from it.  Remus studied it carefully.  "What is this, professor?"  Dumbledore laughed.

"Such a smart lad, yet you are unwilling to read the Daily Prophet, eh?  Six years ago, the wizards working on ancient means of time-travel at a German university came across an ancestor of this,"-he gestured to the necklace-"and so they began work on a descendant of it.  That,  young Remus, is what you are holding."

"But what does it do?"

"Well, with this-"  There was a knock at the door.  Dumbledore quickly rose to meet it, as if it was expected despite his current guest.  He opened it cautiously to seclude the stranger from Remus and stepped into the staircase.  Remus caught Dumbledore saying phrases like 'glad to see you in one piece', or  'a quarter turn should do it, just like before I suppose' , but not enough to figure out who it was.

After a few minutes, Dumbledore returned to the room and closed the door.  "A rather confused lad.  But I sent him on his way, no less.  And where were we?"

"You were telling me it's purpose."

"Ah, yes.  With this necklace, Remus, you are able to travel to the past or future at will."

"At _will_?  It is that easy?"

His eyes sparkled once more,  "Of course.  And also, despite your deep Mauderer spirit, I am letting you have the honors of using it because of my trust of you."

Remus gaped at him.  "Your giving it to me?!"

"Lending it, dear boy, so your extra classes may be taken.  Remember, what I am letting you do is strictly illegal by the ministry.  Perhaps, some day, it's use will be legallized, but for now, you must not whisper even a sound of this to anyone, unless he/she is most trusted by your heart."

"Yes, sir."  Remus muttered, still awed by the small object in his hand.

"Now,"  Dumbledore straightened and pulled out his wand.  "I believe our meeting has come to a conclusion.  I will escort you back to your class if you like.  I haven't had an opportunity to stretch my legs since breakfast."

Remus nodded.  "That would be fine...er, proffesor, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."  They began to walk out of the room and down the staircase.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but who was at the door while we were talking?"

Dumbledore abruptly stopped walking.  "Of course!"  He quickly looked at his watch (the same one with twelve or so hands but in better condition).  Thank you, Remus, I have almost forgotten." 

"What?"

"Please, Remus, quickly take out the time-turner."  Remus obliged and reached into hi collar to find it dangling on his chest.  Dumbledore took it into his slim fingers and allowed Remus to study it.

"The time-turner is functioned by the bottom-half of the hour glass.  It turns counter-clockwise to see yesterdays and clockwise to gain tomorrows.  One full turn is a complete hour, yet by using a certain spell the hours can be sped to years, increasing it's power a thousand-fold."  Remus looked a bit too exited, so he quickly added, "But, for your benefit and mine, you will not be learning that spell."  

"Now, listen carefully: when i tell you to, turn the bottom half-sphere one-quarter rotation counter-clockwise, and I will see you momentarily."  

"What? You mean I'm trying it now?"

"Yes, of course! Just to see if it works.  Ready?"

Remus tried to fight off the sickening feeling in his stomach, like the kind you get during apparition training when you are worried you will appear without your legs, or something of the sort.  "Oh, wait!"  Remus remembered a small detail.  "You never answered my question."

"What was that?  Oh yes...if you must know, that was you, approximately fifteen minutes from the future.  Now, off you go!"

Remus didn't hesitate.  He took a deep breath and turned the little charm ever so slightly.  He felt a sudden rush of air as the corridor began to swirl into blurred colors.  An odd jerk at hi naval began his first voyage through time.  It wasn't very long at all; as soon as he began to get queezy, he slowed down, and his feet were on solid grown once more.

"M-Merlin's beard..."  He sighed indignantly.  "How fascinating..."   It took him a minute to realize where he landed.  He was on the top step of Dumbledore's staircase!  'Coincidence?'  He thought, as he knocked politely, almost feeling like he did a double-take.  Dumbledore appeared in front of him, and, to his astonishing bewilderment, he saw _himself_ sitting in front of the desk!  Shaking out of that particular shock, he turned back to Dumbledore, who was smiling very widely at him. 

"Ah, Mr. Lupin!"  His voice was almost to a whisper at his name.  "I am most glad to see you in one piece."  He stepped outside the door and shut it.  "I am very pleased with your bravery in this part, but you must not waste _time here."  He managed a small chuckle.  "A quarter turn clockwise should do it, just like before, I suppose.  See you in a while."  With that, he returned to the other Remus in his office._

As he did before, yet now with a bit more confidence, Remus carefully turned the hourglass.

*****

Well..?  WELL????  OK, review time!!!! Fun or flame, I LUV 'em all!!!!! Try me!!!   And don't get discouraged, uh...whoever cares, more chapters up soon. Will be PG-13, LOL!!!! (not sure why that was funny....)   ^_^

~~MuseQ


	2. The Bustling of Time Travel

A/N: Hi again!! Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter.  I forgot to mention that this will be major romance (the stuff I am made of) so be patient, because the pigs aren't flying just yet.... Also, sorry if the first chapter was short; I had to get the idea into focus.

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer: I am not J.K., therefore I own nothing.

Chapter 2- The Bustling of Time-Travel

*****

Date- January 7th, 1978

Remus sat in an armchair in front of the flaming common room fire, absentmindedly feeling the time-turner between his fingers.  Over Christmas holidays he talked to Professor McGonagall about what Dumbledore had given him and about taking his classes.  She, as he expected, was shocked and extremely annoyed that Dumbledore would stoop to breaking ministry law, yet nonetheless aided Remus in planning his confusing schedule.

He looked down at his hand enclosed around the hour-glass. 'The power of time-travel is right _here_.'  He thought for the thousandth time, and laughed to himself at the thought of one of the other marauders possessing one.  Not the best combination.

"It's decided," He said above a low chuckle, "The marauders must not know about this."

"Know about what?"

Sirius' head popped down from behind the chair.  Remus, after leaping two feet from his seat, wondered if he in fact wet his knickers, or if it was from a sudden wave of sweat.  Sirius and James had finished Quidditch practice early, and how much they knew, he wasn't sure. 

"Why so tense, Moony?"  James Called from the portrait after he stopped laughing.

"Nothing, as usual."  He tried to sound normal, while secretly trying to stuff the hour-glass into his robes, but Sirius immediatey noticed it, and swiped it out of Remus' cluches in a quick action.

"Nothing, eh Moony?"  Sirius smirked.  "And perhaps you could explain to Prongs and I what this is?"  He pulled the hour-glass to it's chain's extent so James could have a look, choking Remus in the process. Sirius was moving it between his fingers when he observed that the bottom-half was on a rotating ball.  Curious, he went to turn it- 

"Sirius! NO!!"  Remus yelled and pulled it away, cradling it like it was his own child.

"Aaaaah, I see how it is."  Sirius said, eyes shining.

"It must be a gift,"  James chortled, "From, perhaps, a someone special?"  The two goggled at each other while racking their brains for a seventh-year girl compatable with Remus.

"What?  Oh!  _No Prongs!!"  Remus shot back.  "Now why would you think I got this from a girl?  You know my policy on dating."_

"We do, and it's a very stupid one at that."  Sirius said.  "C'mon, Moony, you have to relax a little...I mean,  being gone once a month can't hurt a relationship that much, could it?"

Remus looked at him both saddened and irritated.  "Really Sirius, do you know what people think of werewolves?"  He allowed his shoulders to sag a little, staring into the ceiling.  He hated facing the truth with himself all the time.  Every time it seemed to hurt him even more.  Knowing that the chances of finding someone to accept his condition and love him all the same were pretty slim.  But nonetheless he could never not think of it, the thought of having someone to lean on, to love, to touch... such mature thoughts and feelings clashed with, say, Sirius' idea of a 'fun night'.

"Moony..?"

He lowered his eyes to his best friends, now a more reassuring yet hopeless look in his amber eyes.  "Forget about it, Padfoot.  Love is something I will learn to live without.  You know that." 

Silence.   Before long though, Sirius shook off the moment and replied sarcastically, "Right, Moony, and by this time tomorrow you'll be head over heals in love all over again."

James kept looking at him, concern brimming in his eyes.  

"Look, nothing's going on," Remus said in defeat," This was just a present from Dumbledore, to, ah, help we with my classes..."  He hated to lie to them.  But to him, it wasn't entirely a lie, just the excluding of certain truths.

"You? Needing help?"  Sirius looked at him in astonishment.  "Well, in that case..."  Sirius said, straitening up. "...can I play with it?"

"Remus laughed and joined him.  "How about a game of Exploding Snap instead?  Unless, of course, you want to hang out with this for the rest of the evening."  He dangled the hour-glass carelessly in front of him as Sirius' doggy eyes watched swaqy temptingly back and forth, James laughing the whole time.  But before long, Sirius stood up.

"Tempting, my dear werewolf, but I can never turn down an opportunity to beat your behind."  He ran upstairs to grab his set, and almost instantly, but only temporarily, the time-turner was forgotten.

~*~*~

The next week, Remus used the time-turner to take Astronomy, Advanced Arithmancy and Divination.  If his monthly transformations did anything to his appearance, then it must of doubled with the extra loads of homework he was receiving.  The Marauders noticed, butm only blamed it on him having a mid-life crisis, which wasn't difficult if one was a werewolf.  he constantly lost sleep, and it was frustrating for him not to have any time for his regular extra-credit assignments, or to be too tired for midnight adventures with his friends.

"I'd like to know what he's up to."  Sirius mused one evening after Quidditch practice.  He and James were in the middle of a lazy game of chess while peering over at Remus, who was buried in dunes of books and parchment.

"Probably wants top marks this year, working so hard like that."  James muttered, his hand on his chin in concentration.

"No, I think it's something else.  The other day I was talking to Melissa, you know, the chick from Ravenclaw?  She told me that Remus was her partner in Astronomy and she needed the syllabus from him for the Astronomy paper."

"So?  What does that have to do with anything?"

"Her astronomy lesson is when we have Potions with the Slytherins on Monday.  Remus was with us in that class, wasn't he?  So either she was with his twin brother that he never told us about, or he somehow can be at two places at once."

James eyes widened in surprise. "But, how?"

Sirius smirked, like he always did when he had an idea.  "I think it has something to do with that necklace of his."

*****

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short...the next one will be up real quick....maybe a bit of… traveling, would you say??? LOL R/R please, I'd love it!!!!


	3. Prerequisite of the Future

Ok, won't say much here.  Maybe now my fic will bet a little exiting....one can only hope.  And thanx for all the reviews, and the peeps who reviewed more than once.... *goggles* for a starter writer like me, it's a very dandy number!!!

A/N: Watch the dates, by the way, or it'll screw you up....

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't care.

Chapter three- Prerequisite of the Future

*****

Date- January 26, 1997

"I want you all to be prepared for the quiz on 18th century defense spells next week, so I will give you the remainder of the class to fill up any gaps you have in your notes." His audience immediately became comfortable with the advantage of a free period and within seconds the noise level raised several notches higher.  

Professor Lupin, satisfied with the smoothness of the short lesson, proceeded back to his desk for an end-of-class breather. He began to watch his pupils as he always did, never failing to be amazed at how much they developed in mind and body alike.  It saddened him as he observed his favorite class by far- Gryffindor seventh years.  He was welcomed back to his position four years after his first year teaching, only to find himself with one more year of teaching this class of which so much has been burdened on.  He was pertaining, of course, to Harry, whom he watched over like an obsessed bat, much to his annoyance.  Nonetheless, the trio and him have become extremely close after the release of Sirius and Wormtail's imprisonment. 

He watched Harry, who was currently dueling Ron with some of Fred and George's new mini chocolate swords. He has become the splitting image of James as he remembered him, save Lily's emerald eyes.  Ron, he noted, has become very tall and handsome, shedding away his scrawny child look, and now is a popular subject among the girls.

Remus now turned his gaze to Hermione, as he'd done millions of times before.  To him, she was someone whom you can't take in with just a glance... her radiance seemed always new, always changing.  Since her third year, when Remus had seen her last, she had bloomed into a beautiful and exotic young lady, and though this only brought more memories to focus, Remus couldn't help be awed at every glance. Yes, he was in love, and despite how a teacher falling for a student is highly irrational, he had good cause, for his case was certainly an exception... Those memories flood through him every time he his near her; it's as if he expects her to run into his arms at a drop of a hat, just as he remembered her to.

Lately, his anxiety was growing thin, and the thoughts of how the whole situation will wade out was clogging his mind day and night. 

"Professor?"  He was abruptly pulled out of his daydream.  '_Honestly', he thought grumpily, '__there is a reason for giving the class a free period'. _

He looked up only to find his thoughts flood quickly back again.

"Hermione," He said, barely breathing, "How can I help you?"

She smiled in relief that she didn't disturb him too much, and proceeded with her problem.  Remus tried to listen, loving the soft coo of her matured voice, but couldn't seem to concentrate.  She was showing him a diagram in her book, stating how the pattern it makes clashes with her research, or something along those lines.  

When she wasn't looking at him he glanced over at his calendar.  His jaw dropped.  Three more days.

"...So, I really think that the answer should be somewhere in 18th century bite remedies, wouldn't you say?"  Hermione looked up at him, staring hard at his calendar, an utterly shocked look on his face.  "Professor Lupin?" -he closed his mouth- "Er, are you okay?"

Remus turned to her and smiled an odd sparkle in his eyes.  "Hermione, when no one important is around, you may call me Remus."  He'd hope to death she would at least do that.

She returned his smile.  "With all do respect, _professor_, I'd rather address you professionally while I am in your class, despite how often we're together."  Remus Laughed at this, remembering how he and the trio spent half the summer at Sirius' new flat.

"You know, Hermione, you remind me of myself at your age."

She laughed also.  "Well, unless I had the pleasure of knowing you twenty years ago, I really can't agree with you."

Her last statement pounded in his ears and made him grin mischievously.  "We... shall see, Hermione." He took a furtive glance at his calendar. 

"We shall see."

*

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and glanced at his calendar on the wall  After checking the time, he smiled to himself, as if lost in exiting memories, and proceeded to the fireplace, taking a handful of dust and threw it into the fire.

"Minerva, a word?"

McGonagall's head appeared among the green flames erected from the dust.

"Yes, headmaster?"  She seemed a bit stressed at the late hour, and manged to stifle a yawn.

"I apologize for the late call, Minerva. But my reason is important.  Within the next week- three days to be exact- a, well, _unfortunate_ event will take place.  I will need to discuss the matter with the head boy and girl.  Since they are both from your house, please make sure they know to see me soon about it.  I would appreciate it."

"Headmaster," She said with some confusion, "what sort of matter-?"

"I cannot discuss it now with you.  But you will be informed soon enough."

"I see, well, good night."  

And with a strange look from McGonagall,  Dumbledore bid her goodnight.

*****

Date- January 27, 1978

"Bloody Hell, Sirius!  We haven't been up this late since we were studying to become animagi!"  James reluctantly followed Sirius, who was a bit too exited being it was 2:00 in the morning, through the maze of bookshelves in the library and into the restricted section.

"Sorry, but we had to wait for ol' Moony to fall asleep, since he was up so late doing his piles of homework."

They reached a particuar shelf parallel to a large metal plague.  Sirius put down the oil flask he was carrying.

"Well then," James replied stubbornly, "You could've at least let me squeeze in a nap!"

"That wouldn't be possible.  You sleep like the dead.  Once _you're asleep, you're out for the night."_

James scoffed.  "Right.  Now why did you drag me here in the first place?"

Sirius just smiled, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at the plaque.  "_Tenamus."_

Instantly, as if it was made of paper, the plaque rolled itself up halfway, revealing to them a small shelf built into the stone wall.  James stared.

"I've been doing a little, ah, nosing around lately, trying to figure out what that necklace of Remus' is, and I stumbled upon these."  He touched the books with a flourish.  "The most secret stash of information in here, they are."  He swelled with pride.  "And I found them, just when I needed them."

James shook his head in admiration.  "I don't know how you do it, Padfoot.  And I thought that passage into the witch's hump was something."

"It is something.  But, my dear Prongs, so is this."  He pulled a particularly shabby book from the secret shelf and flipped through it excitedly.  James read the title _'Objects of Ancient Time _Travel_' and instantly became nervous.  About what Sirius was thinking of, that is._

Sirius found the desired page, and in the dim light of the flask, read aloud, "The Time Turner.  Invented by the Romans as a quick way of redoing tasks, this device can transport the wearer to the past or future by a span of hours.  It's appearance is that of an hour glass attached to a chain that the user wears around his or her neck."  Sirius looked up, waiting for a reaction.

James stared at him.  "So...you think that is what he has?  But... how?  That book is based on devices that were probably invented thousands of years ago.  Devices like that can't be around nowadays, can they?"  

"Right you are, but, I have another card up my sleeve."  He smirked at James' blank look and pulled out some old Daily Prophet clippings and handed them to him.

James studied them.  They read in bold letters **_'Germans create descendant of Time-Turner' _and ****_'Britain Pays for Ten German Time Devices__'.   _**

"New versions were made, Prongs," Sirius said excitedly, "And** Moony's got one."**

The situation dawned on James, and he became exited too.  "So all those classes he was taking...he was using one of those?!"

Sirius nodded.  "And such a secret kept between one Marauder and another shouldn't go unpunished."

"What kind of punishment are you talking about?"  James replied, his face suddenly stone.

Sirius flipped the page.  "A spell," He said as if he frequently found dangerous books hidden in walls, "To speed the turning time from hours to years."  James gaped at him.

"You _wouldn't_..."

"And why not?"  He was smiling like a stoned idiot.  "Justice must be served!  It is our pact as Marauders!  It's his fault and he'll bloody pay for it."

"This is _time-travel_, Sirius! Not some stupid prank!"

"Remus is a smart guy; he won't screw up anything important."

"I'm really not sure about this..."

"Don't worry about it, Prongs.  We'll slip him a note or something; tell him where the book is on how to perform the spell.  He'll be down-right pissed off when he gets back, but that's always a rare sight to see, anyway.  Am I right?"  James tried to find an excuse to scold Sirius in his devilish plan, but his couldn't.  The whole thing was perfect.  It was the best prank he would ever have the pleasure of pulling, even if it was on his best friend.

Sirius noticed his excitement, and took it for permission to proceed.  He folded his hands in a corny impression of Professor Bulstrove, their current Divination professor.  "I predict that Remus will suffer minor complications in arriving to his extra classes on Monday."

All James could do was smile.

*****


	4. Of Mauraders and Time

THANK YOU for all the reviews!!!!! O.o I'm a happy camper!!! LOL but nonthless here with another chapter....enjoy!!

A/N: Erm, in case you were confused, James and Sirius were up late Sunday Morning in the library, and classes will resume the day after on Monday....sorry to bore you with that but I even got confused writing it LOL!!

Time After Time

Fic By MuseQ

Chapter 4- Of Marauders And Time 

*****

Date- January 28, 1997

"A new student?"  Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of Dumbledore, their silver Head Boy and Girl badges shimmering in the candlelight.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Around lunchtime tomorrow, if I remember correctly."

"So....we just wait for him or her to...arrive?"  Hermione raised her eyebrows.  A million questions scrolled through her mind.  She glanced at Harry and could tell he was equally confused.

"Yes, and it is a He."  His eyes twinkled as he looked at her.

Pause.  

"So, around lunch tomorrow, we'll just go outside and wait for this student to show up?  What is he going to do, fall out of the sky?" 

"More or less, Harry."

"Erm...okay, then."  Harry stood up.  "Um, Hermione, I think were done now."

Hermine joined him.  "It was, ah, nice talking to you, professor."  They walked to the door.

"Hermione?"  Dumbledore stood up, hands on his desk.  He was no longer smiling, but a wary, forlorn look was about him.

"You two will,- especially you, Harry- be surprised to see who it is exactly that is coming.  Please do not accuse me of anything.  This is completely out of my control."

"You know we won't, professor."

"Nevertheless," he said, staring at her expectantly, "I want you, Hermione, to be in charge of making him comfortable, for he too will be surprised of his new surroundings." 

Harry stared at him, puzzled.  "How… do you know all this?"  

"It's the past, present, and future all woven into one conflict, Harry.  I am just continuing something of the past, if that is easy to understand."

Harry felt utterly lost, but nodded his head.  They were about to leave when the doors suddenly burst open and an enraged Professor Lupin emerged looking very pale.  

"Headmaster, please tell me that you said nothing about this-" He bit his tounge just as quickly as he entered when he realized who was in the room.  Slowly his face transferred from Harry to Hermione and his pale face blushed terribly. 

"Remus, please, let us worry of your problem in the morning.  In the time being, I advise you to get some rest, and say goodnight to the Head Boy and Girl."  Without another word, he shooed them from his office.

Once outside, both Harry and Hermine started talking at once. 

"That was weird, wasn't it?"

"Tomorrow'll be interesting, don't you think?"

"Do you know what in the world he is up to?"

"Remus might have an idea..."  They both turned to him expectantly, who was standing quietly off to one side.

"Remus, do you know about this 'new student' we're getting?"

He smiled wryly.  "It's not my business right now.  Just worry about getting everything situated tomorrow then come to me with your questions, alright?"  He started walking back to his office.

Hermione called to him, "Remus?"

He froze, and turned.  Hermione didn't seem to notice his involuntary flinch when she called him.

"Do you know what's going on?"

He turned toward them, shrugged, and smiled.  "You can't mess with time.  Can you, Hermione?"

And he left, leaving them even more confused than before.

*****

Date- January 29, 1978 (a Monday, hehe ^_^)

"Damn, if morning could come any quicker..."  An *extremely* tired Remus Lupin rolled off the bed and dragged himself to the showers.  Hours later he was walking to his afternoon class, possibly a little more awake than before, as Sirius and James caught up with him, smirking wildly.  If he would've had more energy, he could of noticed the blandly suspicious glances from his fellow Marauders, but the energy from the time-turner and extra work had drowned him enough to overlook it.

"Hey guys." He said, his voice monotone.

Sirius wasn't about to hold the secret much longer, and James knew he was ready to pop.  Sure enough, as they reached an empty corridor, Sirius halted and motioned them to escape in a deserted classroom.

"You know, Padfoot, we're going to be late.."  Remus said, adjusting the various books in his arms as James closed the door.  

James turned around.  "Don't worry about that.  We need to talk to you about-"

"Just what kind of dunderheads do you think we are?"  Sirius shouted.  James scowled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Deep breaths, Sirius..."  James warned.

Sirius exhaled and continued more calmly.  "Moony, we know your secret.... about your *time-turner*, eh?"

Remus felt it was his turn to breath deep, but he couldn't find the air.  His mind was racing. 'How the _Hell… ?_

"Why didn't you tell us?"  James spoke after their suspicions were confirmed.

Remus looked down at the floor.  How did they do it?  How could they always figure him out, and always be right?  'They truly are my friends', he thought both bitterly and thankfully, 'I've never been able to keep one secret from them.'

"H-how long have you known?" He stammered without looking up.

"It's all new to me," James explained, "but Padfoot's known a bit longer."

"It's alright Moony,"  Sirius said grimly, "We're not going to kill you.... but we're down-right pissed off."

James coughed loudly.  Sirius shuffled his feet.

"Erm...well, James isn't- to an extent- but I am!  Damnit Moony, you should know by now that you can trust us!"  He smiled more warmly than he intended to and Remus sighed.

"It wasn't that simple...Dumbledore promised me not to tell..."

Sirius put up a dramatic hand.  "We don't want any apologies. It's all over."  Remus smiled in relief.  He put down his bag for a moment and yawned very openly. 

"We'd better be going then.  Alright, Padfoot? Prongs?" 

But his friends were looking at him and each other in a strange way.  He had known this look for a long time- it was one of true Marauder mischief.

"What?"  Remus shouted, despite how tired he was.  "No matter what you guys say you are not using this!"  His hand grabbed the lump in his robes.

"Moony!"  Sirius gawked at him, as if his words visibly hurt him.  "We wouldn't think of it...but, you know, you do look a bit tired...."  

James nodded feverently.  "And we don't want you to get behind..."

Remus gulped nervously.  "Erm… what are you getting at?"

"Dear Moony, haven't you ever used the necklace to get more sleep?  All you have to do is turn it back a few times and crash in the common room."

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but the idea dawned on him.  He felt dumb.  He could've very well kissed Sirius.  Why hadn't _he_ thought of that?  

Remus picked up his bag, feeling aggravated on top of being half asleep already.  He turned to open the door.

"Moony..."  Sirius moaned, "Why don't you get some sleep now?"  He looked at his muggle watch. "If you turn it, let's say, twenty times, then it'll be... around 5:15PM yesterday when you arrive."

Remus' eyebrows rose.  "Twenty hours?  Do you think I need that long?"

"A man needs his sleep, Moony...especially a werewolf."  Sirius smiled again in anticipation.

"And didn't we hear you complaining last night on how behind you are one your essays?"  James added.

Remus scowled at them.  Obviously Sirius did his research.  But the idea did seem appealing.  He would give anything to get an extra few hours of dreamless sleep, not to mention added time to catch up on his assignments...

"Well, I suppose it won't hurt too much..."  Remus went to pick up his bags, but suddenly pulled back and rubbed his head.

"Moony?"  James said concerned.  "You alright?"

"Yeah, I think..."  He was swaying a little and had to grasp the wall to steady himself. 

"You gatta be more careful.." said Sirius gently, "… Maybe you _should_ drop some classes after all..."

"I'm fine!"  He whipped out the time-turner in frustration.  He stared at it, his eyes slowly blurring from his lack of sleep.  "Now," his voice was groggy, and it was hard to concentrate, "which way is traveling to the past?"

"Clockwise."  Sirius said quickly.  He was looking as if all his dreams came true.

"Mmm...clockwise..."  Remus mumbled incoherently.  He began turning the bottom half.  "See you in a few minutes.."  He began to fade.  He manged a wave, and in a second disappeared.

"...or a few hours..."  noted Sirius.

"...or a few days...," began James, "...are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Either way, it'll be hilarious."

*****

Date- January 29, 1997

"This'll be damn good," mumbled Hermione as they trudged onto the grounds at lunch the next day.  

"Maybe he's coming by portkey," wondered Harry, "I mean, he can't very well apparate, can he?"

"That's true... Did you talk to McGonagall yet?"

Harry froze.  "What do you mean?  You told me you would!"

"Bloody Hell, Harry!  Does she even know?"

"Well, she's not here, is she?"  Harry fumed impatiently.  "What do we do?"

Hermione bit her nail.  "Well, how about you go fetch her?  

"Why can't you?" 

"After all," she said, smirking. "I am the one who has to show him around anyway; I'll just wait for him here."

"I see how it is..."  Harry mumbled before jogging off back to the castle.

Hermione sighed and checked her muggle watch.  "Any minute, we can only hope..."  The sun was bright and hot on the grounds that day, and soon she was under a large oak tree that hovered over the lake wiping sweat from her forehead.  

Minutes went by; nothing happened.  Hermione unbuttoned her robe to cool off in the humidity, relieved she had worn a t-shirt that day.  She walked out by the lake, circled a rock, and went to sit down-

*FLASH*

No more than a second of blinding white light illuminated the sky, and Hermione instictly looked up, gasped, and backed into the lake.  Falling towards her from miles up was, what she presumed, the new student.

she began backing up further into the lake, oblivious to being waist deep in luke-warm water.

The stranger was yards from her, and she shielded her head as he plundered down into...

*creeek*  

...the tree.

"OOH, bugger!"  Hermione sloshed from the lake and ran up to the tall tree, flailing her arms in panic.  "Are you there... hello?"

She heard a low moan from a high branch, and so she began to climb.  She felt utterly ridiculous now, slipping on every other branch, but the thought of their new student already injured pushed her forward.  Soon she spotted him, draped over one of the thick, dead branches.  He seemed to be steadily breathing, and Hermione let out a little of the breath she was holding.  His position made his fall look extremely painful. 

"Hello..."  She whispered, afraid he would fall at any second.

She reached his branch, and lightly touched his back.

He groaned again, reaching blindly for something to grasp in front of him.  "...B..bloody hell..."

"It's alright," Hermione cooed, trying to be supportive in the critical state, "I got you..."  Balancing herself carefully she reached for his hand and helped him sit up against the trunk.  He cradled his head in his hands, still turned away.  Then, as if awaking from a dream, he stared around madly until he was eye-to-eye with Hermione.  She gasped.

She was staring at Remus Lupin.

The branch cracked, and they tumbled to the ground.

*****

R/R tickle the cow


	5. The Old and the New

Thank you again for the mass of reviews!!! I don't usually point out specific reviewers, but I do want to thank Avalon for correcting me on my dates.  I do love my writing to be correct, and I appreciate it a lot ^_^....I'll change the dates eventually, but for right now, on with the next chapter!!!

A/N:  Sorry for all the spelling mistakes... I tend to type really fast when I have a writing spurt, and I'm too lazy to fix them.... ^_^

Time After Time 

Fic by MuseQ

Chaper 5- The Old and the New

*****

Date- January 29, 1997

Remus woke up, trying to remember the last few minutes.  He was... outside of Hogwarts... His mind was working very slowly.  That is, until he saw what he was holding. 

His eyes followed his own arms which were wrapped protectively around a... girl?

He flushed deeply, watching her chest rise slowly up and down and her hands tremble slightly from a significant loss of blood.... 

Now panic was through him.  Her temple was bleeding, her lip bruised... and, God forbid, her shoulder was slashed...

"No… "  Remus breathed hard.  'Did... I do this?!'

But he too was scratched, his robes torn... what happened...?

A strained yell came from the front steps, and he watched as McGonagall and James ran down to them.

McGonagall helped Remus up while staring at him wildly.  "What were you doing, Remus?"

"Exactly what I'd like to know!"  Harry spoke, bewildered at the site before him.  But Remus was looking at him with the utmost rage. 

"What the hell were you thinking, you bastard!"  Remus pulled out of McGonagall's grip, which wasn't hard being that she was in shock at his foul language around the students.

He strode up to Harry and shouted in his face. "So, you decided to follow me, eh?  See my reaction?  And where is dear Padfoot hiding?  No question he was in on this prank!"

Harry stared at him, not knowing what to say. "P-professor?  Are you ill?"

Remus froze.  He looked at McGonagall, levitating the girl's limp body while keeping her distance, and back to James, his _green_ eyes full of confusement.  

"My God..."

"I don't know what's gone into you Remus, but would you please explain what just happened?"  McGonagall stared him down, which made her feel odd.  He looked... different somehow, perhaps he was fiddling with youth potions... "All I saw from my window was you two plummet from the tree and roll down near the lake after Harry came to fetch me."

"Harry..."  Remus thought aloud and looked Harry up and down.  "Are you somehow related to James Potter?"

McGonagall and Harry gaped at him.

"Oh my Goodness..."  McGonagall spat.  "He's got amnesia!"

"What? No I don't!"

"Remus, let's take you to the hospital wing.  Poppy can give you a good elixir for your head- "

"So, is this the new student?"  Said a pleasant voice.  Professor Lupin arrived at the scene.  Remus stared at him for a second... 

Thud.

"Two for Poppy, I think."  Said Lupin.

*

"Minerva, please, calm down!"  Dumledore's voice was raised in a hopeless effort.

"_How could you not tell me?!"_  Her voice was thick with venom.  She had been pacing in his office for the last fifteen minutes, shock and rage formed in her every move.  Lupin was sitting quietly in a corner with his arms crossed, waiting for Minerva's blow.

"And *you*!"  She glared at Lupin not a second too soon.  "Let me sort this out: twenty years ago you used your time-turner, of which was illegal and I didn't recommend in the first place, to travel *here*?  AND I WASN'T  TOLD ABOUT IT?!"

"Minerva, the problem was solved eventually and so I had no reason to tell you."

McGonangall mouthed wordlessly at him, her face a reddening around her thin lips.

"And besides, It wasn't my doing," Lupin stated, "I was tricked."

"And that makes everything peachy, doesn't it?" said McGonagall, regaining her voice.  "What about the Remus in the hospital wing?  What are we going to do with him?"

Dumbledore stood up.  "The spell that was used to activate the time-turner is rare nowadays.  Until we find it, he'll need one of the house's private rooms to stay in, I would prefer _yours_, if you don't mind terribly-"

"You can't be serious...!" 

"Eventually you'll allow it, Minerva," began Lupin casually, grinning, "I remember you doing so."

She scowled at him also, and relaxed her stance in defeat. With a menacing look at Dumbledore, she stomped out of the room.  

*

"This is _impossible_."  He had thought for the thousndth time in his cozy bed in the hospital wing, and he glanced at the girl lying next to him, which he found himself doing quite frequently.  He remembered when she touched him, held his hand... how he hoped to God she didn't notice his burning cheeks from atop the dead arm of the tree; he is never around girls hardly at all to actually feel the warmth they vibrantly gave. 

 He memory had fully returned: Sirius' witty and dangerous prank, his own remarkable time-travel episode, and falling...

How was he going to get out of this?  Did Sirius realize what he was doing when he cast that spell?  For Remus had some time in the drafty hospital wing to figure out that the only reason he was here was because Sirius had found the spell to alter the time-turner to years at a time- it was the same spell Albus was speaking of when he had first received it from him.

"So… now what do I do?"  thought Remus aloud, staring out the darkening sky.  The moon was waxing.  He had two weeks left.

"...Mmm...you could start by closing the window..."  Remus jumped.  The girl had apparently awoke, and was pulling the blankets closer to her body.

"Oh, um...ok..."  He got up and moved over to the ajar window above her head and pulled it shut.

She smiled up at him.  "Thanks, professor."

"What did you call me?"

She laughed.  "Sorry, *Remus*,  I forgot were not in class right now."  She sat up and swayed in her spot, holding her temple.

"Careful-"  Remus caught her as she fell forward towards him.  "You lost a lot of blood back there."  He sat on the bed facing her.  "I really want to say I know you, but I've never seen you before.  How do you know my name?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I wish I could explain, but I think my other self has all the details."

She blinked.  "Remus, what exactly did Madam Pomfrey give you?"

Remus sighed.  She obviously knew nothing of the whole ordeal.  "So you didn't know I was coming?"

"… I was waiting for a student."  She gave him a worried look, "Maybe I should fetch Dumbledore.."  

As if on cue McGonagall strode in swinging thin clenched hands at her side.

"Well, Lupin, you should know I am very disapproving of this situation" her lips tightened with each syllable, "but until you can get back, I… agreed to get you a room in Gryffindor tower, which is only right I suppose-"

"Wait...!"  Both he and McGonagall looked around at a frustrated Hermione.  "What do you mean 'get him a room'?"

McGonagall rounded on Remus. "You didn't tell her?"

"I was about to!"  He said earnestly. "But your here, so I guess you can tell her.  And why is she calling me professor?"

"That is because it is who you are this point in time."  They turned to watch Lupin walk swiftly in the room.  "Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and your quite good at it too."  He smiled at him.

Remus heard a faint sigh behind him as the girl fainted into her pillow.

*****

the cow says moo

as you tickle its poo

~~MuseQ


	6. Duties of the Head Girl

Hi again!!!  Ok, now I can actually work on the good part of the story....it might be a little shaky because I only have a vague idea on how I'll write the next chapters, so enjoy I guess.... 

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Chapter 6- Duties of the Head Girl

*****

Continued...

"Ms. Granger!"  McGonagall sighed and went to her side.  

"Why do you keep doing that?" said Remus annoyed, staring at himself.

"I didn't feel I was obligated to knock."  His older self shrugged.

Silence.  Deep thought.

"So..."  Remus looked at Lupin dejectedly.  "...I'm a professor, eh?"

"Don't get so exited," said Lupin, mocking his disappointment, "Even in the dawning twenty-first century it is difficult for us to find work."

"Only the people like Albus in the world try to amend that."  McGonagall mused.  She pulled off the cloth that was on the girl's head.  "Now that that is settled, we can all get back to our rooms.  Ms. Granger will be alright in her dormitory, I think."

"Absolutely not!"  Madam Pomphrey shrieked from the doorway.  "Head injuries require at least one night's tending to in the wing!"

McGonagall sighed and pulled the covers over the girl's chest and looked at Remus.

"I will speak to Albus about you attending classes for the time being.  And Remus," -He withdrew his gaze from the girl- "do refrain from speaking about this to anyone other than those who are involved."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I'll take him to the vacant dormitory, Minerva."  Lupin piped up.  Remus paled.

"Alright then," said McGonagall, eyeing him suspiciously.  "I'll be here to pick up Ms. Granger in the morning.  Lord knows what questions she'll have for me."  She left, mumbling incoherently to no one in particular.

"Right."  Lupin clapped his hands together pleasantly.  "Remus and I should be getting back, so, good night, Poppy."  Remus scrambled for his belongings and followed himself out of the room, passing a very stressed and confused Madam Pomfrey.

They walked in silence, up the staircases and through the drafty corridors.  Remus had a million questions for his older self, but refrained from speaking for fear of altering anything that should happen.

"Don't be so tense, I'm as anxious as you are."  Lupin stated by Remus' stiff walk.

"Sorry... but, should we be even talking to each other?"  Said Remus, pointedly not looking at him.

"Why shouldn't we?"

"I remember reading about the effects of time travel when being confronted by yourself-"

"-as do I," Lupin added, "go on."

"Yeah...er, well I read it is really dangerous and should be avoided completely."

"Correct.  But that is only when surprised.  We already have an understanding.  And it will be less confusing if we refer to each other as separate people.  Perhaps a different first name?  I'll say that you're a relative intending to stay only a couple of weeks.  Sound good?"

"Mmm."  Remus muttered, thinking of a good fake name.

Lupin said the password to the Fat Lady and led Remus up to the top of the boy's staircase.  

"This is a spare room intended for guests, but apparently wasn't used in a while..."  Indeed, the air smelled musty with dust, and white sheets dimmed in color from age were lightly draped over the chair and end tables.  "...I will alert the house-elves in the morning, so tonight you'll have to cope with the surroundings."

"Right."

Silence.

"Goodnight, then."  Lupin turned to the door.

"How about Romulus?"  

He turned around.  "Pardon?"

Remus smiled at his own cheek.  "For my new name.  The roman brother of Remus."

"Yes, I know," Lupin said, smiling. "that would be fine.  Goodnight."  He left.

Remus took off the top sheet of the bed and collapsed on the feather mattress.  Ignoring the thick must the bed gave off, and the many other worries swimming through his head, he quickly fell asleep.

***

He slept very uneasily that night, and finally when the sleep was strong enough,  he felt someone shake him awake.  Not wanting to open his eyes, he turned over.

'This was all a dream', he thought lazily, 'I'll wake up and probably be late for Arithmancy again...'

"Remus?"  A voice whispered nervously.

'Damn, that's probably Sirius... can't he mind his own self for one damn morning?'

"Go away, Padfoot..."  He mumbled bitterly, "Let me be late for class...I'm getting top grades anyway..."

"Not Padfoot,"  The voice said uncertainly, "just me."

Remus opened his eyes.  Staring at a broken cob web from his position let him gather his thoughts.

Damn.

He turned to look at the girl hovering over him with a worried expression.

"Erm, hi..."  She said before blushing and staring at the wall.

Remus took this particular moment to study her a bit more.  She had slightly bushy brown hair, and bright hazel eyes that shimmered as she looked away.  He watched them dart slightly from one focus to another, before lowering his own eyes below her petite nose and stopping on her full, naturally tinted lips...

He mentally slapped himself.

"What are you doing in here?"  Among the many things he could have said to her.  He hardly ever talked to girls, and quickly regretted it.

"Oh, uh...well, I needed to fetch you for breakfast, and so we can get your things."  She smiled carefully.

"What do mean 'we'?  And what things?"  

"Your school supplies."  said she simply.  "I am Head Girl and it is my duty to aid new students into getting situated."

"Oh.  Hold on, then-" Remus stood up as the sheet he was wrapped in inched down his body.  If he wasn't completely awake, then he wouldn't have noticed he was half-naked.

"Oh- damn!"  He quickly grabbed the sheet before it revealed his boxers and the rest of his chest.  The girl had already turned around, now blushing much deeper than before.  

"Professor Lupin already brought up a change of clothes..."  She said while stifling a laugh. "They're in the bathroom."

"Oh really?"  Remus inched into the small bathroom and began to change.  "And I suppose he was also the one who sent you up here?"  He watched her head nod in the mirror, and her shoulders shake from giggling.  "I seem to develop a sense of humor after all."

"It's strange how the house-elves wanted to clean your clothes as well as the room, don't you think?"  said the girl, finding it hard to control her laughter.

"Yeah... it's a little unnerving... the thought of them undressing me."  He came into the bedroom fully dressed.  She turned around, and both were silent for a moment.

"So, knowing we'll be spending some time together," she said smoothly,  "anything you want to know before we head downstairs?"

"How about your name?"  If guts were galleons...

Her blush returned slightly, but she smiled.  "Hermione Granger."  They shook hands.

"Romulus Lupin."

She laughed.  "Romulus?"

"It'll be less confusing that way, but you can call me Remus when no one is listening."

"You never know," Hermione mused as they decended the saircase into the common room, "the walls can have ears if your not careful."

"I'll keep that in mind."  They stood in front of the portait hole.

"Oh, I almost forgot."  Hermione shuffled through her pockets, pulling out a draw-string bag and handed it to Remus.  "These are all the things that were in your pockets of your robe."

He looked through the bag expectantly:  a broken quill, muggle pencil, a couple of dungbombs, and a sealed envelope.  Curiously he pulled out the envelope, being that he had no memory of having it.  Hermione watched him intently.

His face paled at the name on the front.  He tore it open and pulled out a small parchment.

"Bloody hell."

"What is it?"  Hermione leaned in for a glimpse at the letter inside.

Remus breathed deep, the temperature rising in his cheeks and his mouth rigid with anger.  "It's a letter... from Sirius Black."

*****

YAY!!! Cliffhanger!! O.o I guess I like this chapter, but the lack of romance is pissing me off...I think the story will be longer than I intended, but who knows?  I'll try to speed it up hopefully... keep in mind this is my first chapter story...^_^

~~MuseQ  


	7. Easy Way Out

Hullo!!! Nothing to say here, so on with the story...

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer:  Own Nothin'.  Nope.  Nadda.  Don't ask.

Chapter 7- Easy Way Out

*****

"Black?"  Hermione gasped.  "As in... the Black from twenty years ago?"

"Yes," said Remus, his face fuming, "That cad sure loves a good laugh."

"Go on, then,"  said Hermione, interest increasing, "what did he say?"

Remus looked at her suspiciously.  Hermione sighed.

"Look, I'm the one who's going to help you get back to your time, so don't be so secretive!  It might be helpful."

He took a deep breath and read aloud:

~

_Dear Moony,_

_Ha!  Got you good this time, didn't we?  You should know by now that a secret within the Marauders is never kept forever... and what a secret, eh Moony?  The first time you lied was truly an exception, but lying to us *again* does come with certain consequences, so here you are!  But don't get mad just yet.  As much as we love the thought of you wandering aimlessly around twenty years in the future looking for the reverse spell, we kept in mind that shit happens, and so we included instructions that will tell you exactly where to find the enchantment.  Please don't get too upset with us... mind you, it's only a harmless Marauder prank... see you in a while!_

_Sincerely,_

_Padfoot___

_P.S.  Mr. Prongs would like to offer his sincere apologies in the situation in hopes Mr. Moony would not beat the snot out of him upon his return.  He would also like to add that he was under the influence of Mr. Padfoot, since the idea was entirely his._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to state that Mr. Prongs is a backstabbing git, and that he equally participated in all preparations of the prank._

_~_

Remus looked up at Hermone, slightly relieved.  Behind the letter was another piece of parchment with a blown-up portion of the library corridor.

"Ooh," said Hermione, intrigued, "is that a part of the Marauder's Map?"

"You know about that too?"  Remus stated, sounding impressed. 

"Yes, I've used it."  At the shocked look from Remus, she added hastily, "Harry, well, *inherited* it from his father."

"So Harry is related to James!  I knew he had to be.  They could be twins, couldn't they?"

Hermione laughed.  "From what I heard, probably."

Remus frowned at her.  "What do you mean?  Didn't you ever meet him?"

Hermione' s expression dropped instantly.  'Oh, good job, Hermione.'  she thought.

"Hermione?"

"Of course I did."  she lied.

"We're probably still the closest of friends, I'll bet you that much."  It was more of a statement than anything.  He smiled broadly and tucked the parchment in his pocket.

Hermione followed him out of the portrait hole feeling very guilty.  'It's a right shame time couldn't be meddled with,' she thought sadly, watching Remus practically bounce down the corridor, 'his happiness would be spared at the least…'

They walked silently towards the staircase when Hermione suddenly stopped.  "Hey, Remus..."

Remus faced her.  "What is it?"

"...You've just received immediate instructions on how to get back to your time."

"So?"

"So, why are we going downstairs instead of the library?"

Remus smiled.  "I know it won't take much to get back now, but if you don't mind, I'm extremely hungry."

"Oh!"  Hermione laughed and the two walked down to the Great Hall.

*

Professor Remus Lupin woke early that morning.  It wasn't very surprising to him, the night had been impossible to sleep through.  Why did he let everything get to him?  He closed his eyes as he sat in front of the open window of his small balcony.  

He loved to think like this.  Closing his eyes and letting a breeze of cool wind wash over him…  relaxed in his beaten (and slightly torn) yet altogether inviting chair.  He almost always thought of his friends, whom all three haunted him repeatedly until the past few years.  But every once in a while, and especially now, his mind would drift back to the young lady who had stolen his heart so long ago.  It seemed not as far away now.  In fact, he might as well had been in that exact place, the memories were so vivid.  Clear enough, in fact, that he had to perform a placid charm just to prevent himself from breaking down in front of them.

McGonagall had mentioned that young Remus should sleep in his office, but that was out of the question.  The truth was, he couldn't trust himself around him.  The weight of his belated friend's deaths could push him into telling his younger self the truth of his following years, regardless the immense repercussions.  Smiling slightly, he figured that Hermione might be thinking the same thing.

His decision was simply to stay away from his former self as much as possible.  It was only right, anyway.  Meddling with time travel can be dangerous, no matter the situation.

But still, how he wanted to re-live his memories with Hermione; when he first found someone so much like himself.  He shivered involuntarily.  How would she see him after this is all over?  He certainly was nervous, for he was waiting for this time in his life since he left Hogwarts twenty years ago, and the emotions were catching up to him. 

Most of all, though, he was scared of rejection.  He was, after all, twenty years her senior.  But can love stretch that far?  He had no idea.  Love certainly wasn't his line of expertise.

'Perhaps', he thought, pulling his robe closer in the cool morning air, 'She might take me back.'

He can only hope.

*

"Harry? Can you come here for a second?"

Harry walked over to where Hermione and Remus were standing by the Great Hall doorway.  "What's going on?"

"Harry, Remus was going to stay as Professor Lupin's nephew until we found the enchantment, but it seems that we already found it!"

Harry's eyes widened.  "Already?"

"Yeah," said Remus, "They couldn't pull a prank like this without at least giving me a clue."

"Did McGonagall talk to you yet about the situation?  We're just going to grab a bite and then follow the instructions they left us.  But we have to be careful no one suspects anything."  She eyed an apprehensive-looking Ron at the Gryfinndor table.

"Alright."  Harry turned to Remus.  "Well, er...nice to meet you."  They shook hands.

"Yeah...ah, sorry about blowing up at you back there...thought you were James."

"Yeah?"  Harry smiled at him, and Hermione noticed the concentrated effort.  "He never told me about this."  

"Really?"  Remus said, raising his eyebrows. "I thought he would've gloated on and on about pulling off something like this!"

"Well, that's Dad for you."  He looked up at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione quickly turned to Remus. "We should eat now.  It's almost time for the house-elves to clean up."   Hermione steered Remus to the Gryffindor table, giving Harry a look of deep sympathy.  

"Hey 'Mione... who's that?"  Ron pointed at Remus lingering in the distance.

"This is Romulus."  Remus turned to him and smiled.  "Romulus, this is our friend Ron."  

"Hullo."  Remus said politely.  But Ron was gaping at him.

"Bloody hell!  He looks just like Professor Lupin!"

Harry, Hermione, and Remus stiffled their laughs.

"That's because he is his nephew," Hermione explained, "he'll be visiting for a short time."

"Oh.  Well... hullo, Romulus."  He and Remus shook hands.  "French toast this morning, and it's going pretty fast."

*

An hour later Harry, Hermione and Remus wandered into the restricted section of the library.  Sirius's map led them to an old plague hanging on the wall.  Remus peered down at the mini map, and next to the three dots labeled Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, there was a small speech bubble containing the word 'Tenamus'.

"Is this it?"  Harry poked the plaque carefully.  

"According to what Sirius left, there should be a secret compartment of books behind here."  Remus pulled out his wand and, glancing briefly at Hermione, took a deep breath.

"_Tenamus_."

To their awe, the plaque rolled up halfway as it did before for Sirius, revealing the secluded, *empty* bookshelf.

The three stared.

"Shit."

*****

Bloody hell! Bloody hell! haha

~~MuseQ


	8. The New Task

I'm baaaak...  Can you believe it??? almost a year from updating but i'm still here... with another chapter!!! So for those chosen few who hadn't seemed to drift away from this beautiful (no pun) fic, enjoy!!

Time After Time 

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimers are all over this fic.  Go find one.

Chapter 8- The New Task

*****

The three stood in a half circle around the shelf for several minutes.

Remus put his hands in his hair, eyes wide.  Harry looked at him, then back to the wall and found his voice.  "Well...do you have anything else in mind?"

Remus didn't move his eyes from the hole.  "I'm going to kill him..."

After snapping out of the spell of shock, Hermione rolled her eyes.  "That's not what he was talking about.  He meant do you have any other ideas about getting home?"

"I know what he meant!"  Snapped Remus, much too harsher than he expected to.  Hermione blushed and looked at the floor.  'Damn my snootiness'...'

Remus groaned in frustration.  "I'm sorry, Hermione, it's just that this is all so frusturating!  If the damn spell was hidden like this twenty years ago, I can't imagine where it could be these days."

'I'm sure they didn't remove them on purpose, or would they?"

"Harry, when the Marauders are at their peak, there is no telling what would be done."

"But even so... we should talk to Dumbledore."

"Harry, I was thinking the same thing."  Hermione said with a smile.

*

"...so the Mr. Black in 1978 found the spell in the bookcase behind the plague in the restricted section, and used it to enchant the time-turner... but when you three went to retrieve it, you found it empty?"  Three heads nodded vigorously at Dumbledore from their seats drawn to his desk.  Their stress increased when they noticed a highly amused grin playing on his lips.

"Do you think Sirius was also the one to remove the books?"  Remus pressed immediately.

Dumbledore chuckled.  "It was in fact not Sirius; I had that particular hiding space emptied out about fifteen years ago."  

"Then... where are they now?"  Hermione piped up expectantly.

"Ms. Granger, please understand that informational material such as this is highly dangerous when used improperly, so... naturally they were all destroyed."

Gaping silence.

"Not to worry, Remus,"  Dumbledore said calmly to him, whose face had gone deathly white," It is an obvious fact you do return to your time, ah, *eventually*."

"But... how long is eventually?"  Remus muttered.

"That I do not know.  But I expect you all know now what you must do?"  Blank stares.  "Certainly you mustn't think that the only forbidden time-travel enchantments were kept at Hogwarts..."

As usual,  Hermione's eyes grew wide with understanding.  "Of course!  We just have to find the enchantment from some other resource.  But that would take forever, unless you have an idea of where one is kept?"

Dumbledore smiled broadly.  "Precisely, Ms. Granger, and I do happen to know where the other copies of this material are located.  This type of confinement is only kept by the Ministries of Magic."

"And the UK's ministry has a copy?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter.  I wouldn't of destroyed our copies if there wasn't one located at least within a 3,000 km radius."

Remus raised his head, which had been resting on the desk in front of him, and stared hopelessly at Dumbledore.  "So the only way I'll get home is after finding the book that Sirius used, which is a one out of a thousand chance without using magic, in their main library of a million books?"

Dumbledore smiled warmly.  "You were always one to catch on, Mr. Lupin."  Remus lowered his head again with a small *thump*.  "This is what I propose.  Only if all three of you are willing to participate-" two heads nodded, one sort of rolled back and forth from on Dumbledore's desk, "-then this will be possible.  I have written the Ministry about this matter and they agreed to set up a portkey near the Hogwarts entrance.  It will only be activated Saturday mornings at ten o' clock sharp.  It will transport you to the Ministry's restricted library, a setup much like ours, and you are to pick out the books you suspect to be the one you are looking for, and return to Hogwarts at noon with the portkey."

"Two hours, professor?"  said Hermione with a frown.  "Are you sure that will be enough time to find what we want?"

"You aren't going to do any research there, Ms. Granger, just find books to bring back to Hogwarts, and look into them on your own time.  And keep in mind also that the minister wasn't in the best of moods when burdened with this new problem."

"Since this whole procedure will take much longer than expected," grumbled Remus, who had permanently removed his head from the table, "what will I be doing in the time being?"

"Attending classes, if you've forgotten already," snapped the crisp voice of McGonagall, who had just entered the office, "with Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger.  They have the same course schedules as you did, so it will be easy for them to *keep an eye on you*."

Remus gulped at her strict tone.  She wouldn't think of him to cause any mischief, with being away from his fellow mischief makers, not to mention being twenty years away from his time... 'Obviously yes...'

"You also have the option of taking Ms. Granger's full schedule, since she also has been using a time-turner to take advanced classes."  Hermione bit her lip, desperate to hide the glow of pride in her cheeks.  Remus watched her for a second, pondering this.  'So, she got to use a time-turner too?  She must be really smart, among other things...ouch—oh f-!' His brain began to hurt from mental slaps.

After a pause, Remus allowed a half-smile.  "I think I will," And as Hermione blushed deeply, he quickly added, "It can't be much different from mine, can it?  And I have to keep up with my studies."

McGonagall glowed.  "Wise decision, Mr. Lupin.  I am glad there was *some* logic of yours that followed you to this time."

*

"Thank you for stopping by for some tea, you two."  Professor Lupin poured the hot liquid into Harry and Hermione's cups, his almost half-gone.  

He was looking a bit more relaxed at that moment, Hermione noted.  She realized she had been watching him much more than usual, the few times she had seen him since his younger self *dropped* in from 1978. 'I bet all this amuses him...' she recalled his pleasant stature during the previous days' events.  Truthfully, the professor prepared for this meeting with a double-dose of his various relaxing charms, but not too much to make him giddy.

"Actually, Remus, I think we'd probably be coming anyway, despite your invitation."  Harry confessed, sipping his tea cautiously, and after a small chuckle added, "I think there's a lot we need to talk about."

"Like, perhaps, why we weren't informed about your little *visit* sooner."  Hermione said.  "We've only known you for, what, about four years?  And you knew Harry even before that."

"Your right, Hermione, But I also _formally_ met all of you when I was eighteen, so I had lots of time to ponder exactly how to tackle this situation when it came to me.  In the end- well, there is no _end_, really- I decided when I met up with you two in your third year, that it would be best not to tell."

"Why not?"

"You were eighteen?"

Harry glanced at Hermione, who turned slightly pink, and Remus chuckled.  "Well, Harry," a pause, "not to degrade you, but I knew what information like that could do to a bunch of thirteen-year-olds, and I didn't want that spread around, despite how much I trusted the two of you, since even Minerva hadn't a clue."  Remus picked up his cup.  'I can't very well tell them the truth anyway…'

"We weren't _that_ young.."  Hermione defended casually.

Remus gave her a look of amusement, and sipped his tea.  "All I need to say is to make him comfortable in this time period, and until the enchantment is found, try to be as discreet about the future as possible." He chuckled again. "And yes, Hermione, I was eighteen. I got accepted to Hogwarts when I was twelve, due to minor complications."  Hermione blushed again, and Harry seemed to be lost in thought.

"What would it do, though, if we told him?"  Harry wondered aloud.

Remus instinctly put a hand on his shoulder.  "Harry, remember this: time is something we believe can be amended.  We try our hardest to explore it, to change it.  But no matter how much we try, time will still run its course.  I don't want to sound mean at all Harry…" he paused, and regained his words," but in a way, your parents were… meant to die that night.  No one can change its destiny.  I could have gone out into oblivion as far away from this damn castle as I can, and I would have still been here to teach for your third year, and right back for your seventh."

Harry didn't answer.  Remus was worried that he said might have infuriated him, but instead Harry smiled after a pause and said, "Thank you Remus.  You and Sirius have really helped me.  Closest thing to father I could have." 

"I don't know…" Remus said sarcastically, "that uncle Dursley of yours seems to really care about you…"

The three burst with laughter.  When they began to recover Remus sighed and began to drink the rest of his tea.

"You know, professor, I never knew you had a six-pack."

Remus spit out his cooled tea, and Harry stared at Hermione, eyebrows raised.  

"At eighteen also."  Hermione said, impressed.  "The marauders must have really given you a workout…"

"It comes with the territory."  Remus rebutted, turning pink.

"How…?"  Harry began, but Remus waved an impatient hand.

"Nothing, never mind."  He grabbed a small bread basket from one of the chairs next to him.  "Biscuit, anyone?"

*

the end haha just kidding review if it will please you…

~MuseQ

I also want to say that the way I'm writing right now, this story won't be over in the next few chapters, so bear with me and I'll post as fast as I can from now on!  J


	9. The Everyday Mingle

Short chapter... oh well... more coming soon…

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer: Push the little back button on your browser and read chapter 8's disclaimer to satisfy yourself.

Chapter 9: The Everyday Mingle

*****

"I don't think it'll ever sink in that that was me teaching, no matter how many times we sit in the class."  Hermione laughed and let out and yawn.

"I think it would freak anyone out."

"Yeah, but now I've got this feeling that I have to live up to something, like there's a chance I'm going to stand there, twenty years later, and absolutely stink at teaching… and stop laughing!  I was being serious you know."

Remus and Hermione, having completed another satisfying DADA class, were on their way to the common room to search the recent books they've gotten from the Ministry library, as they always did after the day's lessons for the last week and a half.

Hermione drew in breath.  "I'm sorry, it's just that there would be no way you'd stink, because for one thing, in twenty years you would know what your doing anyway, and if that's not proof enough remember, you have just seen yourself do it!"  She gave the fat lady the password and the two entered the common room.  "That should be enough proof right there given that events in time are almost always impermeable."

"How would you know that?"

Hermione smiled sweetly. "You told me."  Seeing Remus' raised eyebrows, she added, "Well, you're older self did.  See?  Now you probably learned that from me!"

Hermione paused for a few seconds to let this sink in to Remus before leading the way up the boy's staircase to Remus' guest bedroom, which they both had spent the majority of their time together in since they were introduced.  As Remus followed her up the winding stairs, he took a little pleasure in watching Hermione's hair sway from side to side, the way her body climbed in harmonious strides ('she's always so energetic, even when she's half asleep' he noted) and how she threw somewhat furtive glances behind her every few seconds ('probably to make sure she wasn't running to far ahead out of courtesy' he figured).  He hated to do this at the same time, knowing perfectly well where it always ends up.  'A werewolf having a crush is never a good thing'  he thought sadly for the umpteenth time that week, 'Luckily I'll be gone before I see her run away in fear and disgust…'

They entered the room and collapsed on a pile of pillows they arranged for comfortable hours of reading thru ought the hundreds of books they've brought back.  After a few moments of rest Hermione sat up and pulled a smallish briefcase towards them, opened it, and slowly started pulling out book after book, making a pile by Remus' stretched out legs. 

"You know, Hermione," Remus said after lifting his head from a pillow," You never told me what charm you used on that briefcase to make it hold all those books."  

Hermione lay back down next to him.  "It's in _1000 Advanced Charms for the Everyday Warlock."  She said sleepily.  "Interesting read… but… I'm too tired to read right now… mind if I just close my eyes for a bit?  It's Friday, anyway, no homework due…" Without an answer she rolled over, her face buried in Remus' side, and fell asleep._

Remus was beside himself.  He was heatedly reminded of the incident in the tree, where he awoke to find Hermione in his arms, but apart from that, this was the closest he ever was to a girl, and had no idea what to do.  'I suppose I should just wait for her to wake up, it won't be that long…'

While he sat with Hermione snuggled next to him, Remus came to grips with a few minor details that were nagging at the back of his mind for the last week and a half.  First and foremost, he liked Hermione.  Very much.  If he was asked for the truth, he would plainly say that he has never met anyone in the world as interesting as she was, and probably (with a small pang of fear) ever will.  'At least,' he thought bitterly, 'until about twenty years later…'

In his far-off stupor he failed to notice a faint heat growing inside his body; very steadily, but rising nonetheless.  Only after Hermione stirred a little, still asleep, was he brought back to reality, and recognized, with sheer horror, what the rising heat within him meant.

'Not now… please, god…'  Remus' breathing began to deepen.  He stared determinedly at the bedpost closest to him, not daring to look at the warm female figure lying helpless next to him.  How could've he let this sneak up on him?  Yes, right, only two days left… 

Hermione gave a small moan and pulled her legs up closer to his body.  Remus closed his eyes tight.  All he saw was fire.  Raw, savage… burning… 

'Damn this curse…'  Remus felt his heart beat increase with every intake of breath…  

Hermione squirmed and laid a small hand just below his abdomen…

In a flash Remus was on his feet, panting, his face beginning to bead with sweat.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes.  "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Hermione, I… think you should go," Remus muttered, still not looking at her. 

"Er… ok…"  She got up, puzzled," I'll see you at dinner then?"

"I… don't know… not hungry, really…"  He wished she wouldn't look at him.

"Well, fine then…"  Hermione said, a little harder than she wanted to.  "Sorry I got all close and stuff… didn't think you'd mind…"  Without a backward glance, she left him alone.

*

Dinner was uneventful that night; Hermoine spent the time between bites glancing at the entrance hall, while making sure no one took the spot next to her she'd saved for Remus out of spite.  When the scraps from the second course had cleared, she sighed and leaned back in her chair.  Ignoring Ron's update of his relationship with Pavarti, Her eyes wandered to the staff table and began absentmindedly to watch Professor Lupin.  'You probably thought I was a right old slut…' she thought sadly.  Truthfully, she had never felt so comfortable with someone of the opposite gender ever, and couldn't even dream of falling asleep next to Harry or Ron.  

Lupin was chatting with professor Sinistra, and when she got up to leave, his eyes swept the Great Hall lazily until they rested on Hermione's.  They both froze.  Panicking, Hermione looked away, blushing furiously.  'What's happening to me?  Haven't I learned anything from Ginny and her crushes?'  And not daring to look up again, she ate her apple pie hurriedly and left the Great Hall.  Lupin watched her leave and sighed.

"Are you feeling alright, Remus?  You look awfully red."

"It's nothing, Minerva, had a bit too much wine…"

*

Remus stumbled down the staircase the next morning to find the common room deserted except for Hermione, who was deeply immersed in a book sitting cross-legged in a chair by the portrait hole.  He rubbed his eyes trying to get his brain going; he didn't exactly have a goodnight's sleep.

Hermione felt his presence and looked up, smiling.  Before he got any closer she shut the book abruptly and put it in her school bag. "Good morning, Remus," she said pleasantly, "How was your night?"

"Fine…" He said, wondering why she looked so happy, "Listen, I wanted to apologize for last night… I didn't mean to be rude…"

"Don't worry about it," she said, smiling in a way that made him raise his eyebrows, "I understand completely."

Remus chuckled at this, while making sure there was a comfortable distance between them.  'Like Hell you do…'

"Anyway, we have at least thirty more books to look through before we return them tomorrow," she said, now being more business-like, "so I figured after a nice break we could start after lunch."

A sudden realization hit Remus.  'Oh, shit.'  "Um, Hermione, I forgot…"

"What is it?"  She asked sweetly, her expression unchanged.

"Well, it's just that… I won't be able to come with you tomorrow to the library…"

Hermione tried to screw her face into a pout.  "Why not?"

Remus took a deep breath.  "I… need to do something with my older self… we, ah, need to go somewhere… not supposed to tell…"  He looked at her expectantly, hoping, _praying she'd buy it…_

"Are you sure that's a good Idea?" she said, the fake pout still plastered to her face.  "That could really do some damage, you know.  I think it would be better if you just came with me-"

"No, I can't, Hermione… sorry…" 

They stared at each other for a long time.  After what seemed like minutes, Hermione spoke quietly, "Is that… _all you need to tell me?  Nothing else?"_

Remus raised his eyebrows. "I… suppose, unless you know something I don't-"

"Of course not!"  Hermione said airily.  "Not my business, anyway… I mean, I'm just the little teen witch trying to get you home, right?"

"Well-"

"I'll see you at lunch."  She said coldly.  Throwing her bag over her shoulder, she left through the portrait hole.

*

'I shouldn't be mad,' Hermione thought reasonably, entering the library in an angry stride. 'After only knowing him for about a week, I shouldn't expect him to tell me anyway, right?'  And then, thinking about what she'd just read, she allowed herself to smile.  'I'll need to have a chat with Professor Lupin pretty soon.  Tomorrow will be too late…"  And after a quick look to see she was quite alone, she pulled out _Werewolves and the Moon Cycle: A Study in Routine Behavior_ out of her bag and continued chapter three, a sly grin playing on her face.

*****

A/N:  How about that book 5 huh? OMG Kick-ass!!  I'll allow a little time for everyone to read the book before I mourn with everyone else… *sniff* Regardless what happened in the fifth, this fic will continue as if it didn't happen, since I planned it all out after the forth, and the fifth book changes my fic significantly… toodles cheese-o's!!!

~MuseQ


	10. Before the Moon

This is defiantly my favorite chapter without a doubt… it's kind of split up in two parts, complete with a cheesy intermission!!!  :P  I'd also like to say THANK YOU on the mass of reviews!!  :D  I'm as happy as a monkey with grape juice and twice as high……….. ahem…. Anyway, enjoy…

Time After Time

Fic by MuseQ

Disclaimer: Not going there.  I told you what to do.

Chapter 10: Before the Moon

*****

Later that day…

Profesor Lupin dropped his quill for the third time and rubbed his temples.  'Like a dog,' he thought in frustration, glancing at the sun setting behind the Forbidden Forest, 'like a damn dog in heat… the only thing that would make this worse would be if-'

There was a light knock on his door.

'Shit!'

Remus got up quickly, almost sprinted to his office door, and listened.  'Maybe it's Severus with my potion,' he thought hopefully, 'As long as it's not-'

"Professor?" Came Hermione's voice.

'Shit!'

With every ounce of control he could allot, he opened the door a crack and peered down at the very object of his emotional (and, at the moment, _physical) desires, who smiled widely and adjusted the bundle of books she was holding; one particularly large one in the middle kept slipping.  "Hello, Hermione."_

"Hello!" She said pleasantly.  Mind If I come in?  I need to return these books I've barrowed from your collection."

'Like Hell you will.'  "Of course you can."

Hermione smiled more broadly and pushed a little on the door to step inside; Remus was being a little hesitant to let her in.  "Sorry I didn't finish them sooner, but I've been busy of course, you know…" she said offhandedly.

Remus chuckled.  "Yes, I think I do."

"I loved the one about the Garbates, they seemed to… oh damnit!"  She sighed and bent down to retrieve the books that just fell from her arms.  Remus went to help her, but in doing so caught a clear glimpse of flesh just below her neck, and quickly turned, blushing terribly, and making sure his robes were extra baggy on his front…

"Would you like some tea, Hermione?"  He forced out, recovering himself.  "I just put a pot on…"

"Oh…" she struggled with the books, trying not to look too amused at his behavior, "… alright, I wanted to talk to you about something anyway..."  She put the books on his desk and sat down while Remus fumbled with the tea pot and cups.

"What do you want to talk about?"  Remus handed her a cup and pushed a sugar bowl towards her.  'Two scoops, if I remember correctly…' he smiled slightly as she dropped to scoops of sugar in her tea and stirred it thoughtfully.

"Well… I was just wondering… tonight's the full moon…"

"I am well aware of this…" he said chuckling.  Hermione smirked.

"I was just wondering what Remus… what your other self is going to do tonight…"

"It's all taking care of," he said, waving a hand. "Poppy'll be taking him back to the Shrieking Shack like always."

"Oh…" she replied after a pause, and sipped her tea quietly.

Seeing the look on her face, he cocked his head and said, "Why do you ask?"

Hermione looked up quickly.  "Oh, well I just thought… it's silly, really…"

Remus suppressed the sudden urge to embrace her.  "Severus only makes enough Wolfsbane for one werewolf here, Hermione…" He said solemnly.

Hermione nodded and looked into his eyes.  "If the potion was less complicated…"

"Don't worry about me, Hermione." He said suddenly.  "Please.  I… He can handle a night without it alone.  He'll have to for another fifteen years."  He decided this ended the subject and averted his eyes, sipping his tea thoughtfully.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, every once in a while pouring more tea in their empty cups.  

Hermione was adding sugar to her third serving when a realization came to her.  "Remus?"

Remus gulped his tea hard in surprise of her addressing him informally, and blushing slightly wiped his mouth as a distraction.  "Yes?"

 "I've just had a thought…"

"Really?  I've got one too…" 

Hermione shot him a smirk before furrowing her brows in concentration.  "What I was thinking was that you remembered everything that happened while you were here, right?"

"Yes."

"So, being that as it is, wouldn't you remember where the enchantment is located, which would save us all a lot of trouble?"

"Hermione, you are one smart young lady."  He commented with a sudden rush of guts while Hermione glowed.  He put his chin in his hand and pretended to think about what actually happened.  "That is a very good question… and I will answer you by saying, simply, I never knew where it was."

"What?  How can you not know?"

"Because, Hermione, I wasn't the one that found it."

Hermione processed this.  "Oh! You mean, I…?"

Remus nodded.

"So… I guess I just didn't have to tell you; it probably wasn't a big deal.  I mean, you get the enchantment, so you get to go home.  Simple enough."  Hermione said casually and sipped her tea, trying not to think about Remus leaving right away.

"You're under no obligation, though.  Tell him when you find it if it satisfies you.  I think I'd like to know."  They both laughed a little, and Hermione finished her cup.  

'The truth was… you didn't want to tell me.'

*

Hermione walked solemnly to the common room… at least, that's where she intended to go.  'I know why I'm down here,' she looked around at the torches held high on the dungeon walls, 'he'll probably be a stubborn git about it, but I might as well try.'

She knocked on Snape's classroom door, which creaked open when she applied pressure to it.  Breathing deep, she stepped inside.

The classroom was empty, of course; the only occupants were crumpled up pieces of parchment and dried up ingredients left over from Friday's classes.  'The house elves probably haven't gotten to this room yet,' she thought sadly, 'Oh, those poor dears always have so much to do…'  (A/N: gag me…)

Her thoughts changed when she saw the desk closest to her and the door.  Sitting on top of it was a goblet filled to the brim with a smoking potion giving off an odd smell.  She walked closer to it. 'Wolfsbane.  It must be.'  

"I know why you're here, Granger," a silky voice called from Snape's office, "and the answer is _no_!"

Snape swept over to her in a few long strides.  "Yes, I was just delivering this to Professor Lupin… or, Remus, if you prefer."  His lips curled menacingly. "I forgot you two were on more… _personal_ speaking turms now."

Hermione fought an internal battle with herself; one half of her wanted nothing more than to wring his neck.  "Exactly how long does it take to whip up a sufficient Wolfsbane potion, _Severus_?"  Hermione watched with satisfaction as Snape's smirk vanished instantly. He now seemed to look thoroughly pissed off.

"Wolfsbane is hardly a potion you could 'whip up', Ms. Granger.  It takes hours to perfect, and the ingredients used, including the wolfsbane itself, is somewhat rare, and I would not care to waste any more of them on subjects that just _drop in using illegal magic-_"

"It wasn't his fault!"  Hermione shouted; her face shining red with rage, "It was a harmless prank-"

"Five points, Granger.  And yes, I know exactly how… _harmless their pranks are." Snape retorted loudly, picking up the goblet and swept off toward the door.  "And, Ms. Granger?"_

Hermione stared at a shriveled cad brain on the ground and didn't look up; afraid she'd tell him off real good if she did.

"If you are ever informal with me again, I'll take twenty." He said in a dangerous whisper.  "Unlike _some_ helpless old fools, I am not one to fall under your love spell as easily…"  Smirking again he left the room.

"Git… I knew you'd do that…" Hermione said under her breath.  To her very surprise though, she wasn't angry at all.  On the contrary, she was too shocked to barely stand strait.

'He… _loves me?'_

*****

*Intermission*

ooh ooh gasp gasp

watch the cheese!

*ahem*

A/N:  I just wanted to say that I have a few song snippets planned to add a little dramatic effect that I'm quite fond of, so here's the _only_ disclaimer on the subject that I'll put up:  I don't own any lyrics to the songs I put up; they belong to the creative geniuses that write and perform them…

On with the story…

*****

You Must Love Me

By Madonna

Where do we go from here?  
This isn't where we intended to be  
We had it all, you believed in me  
I believed in you  
  
Certainties disappear  
What do we do for our dream to survive?  
How do we keep all our passions alive,  
As we used to do?  
  
 Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
  
Chorus:  
You must love me  
You must love me

*

Remus climbed solemnly through the portrait hole, and for the first time since he'd been with Hermione, he regretted being in the future.  This would be the first full moon in years that he would spend by himself.  Even in the summers the marauders would meet at James' house, which was positioned nicely by a forest and far enough away from neighbors for a werewolf to cause any real danger.  But now, he was alone, and he knew he'd suffer greatly for that, having no one to bite or even (Remus smiled slightly as a big black dog came to mind) to wrestle with.  

'I hope Hermione gets my note.'  He had left a note with Harry, not trusting Ron enough to keep it closed (he'd been very snoopy around the two for the last week).  In it he apologized for whatever he did to make her upset earlier that day and that he was heading to Professor Lupin's to go on their 'trip'.

As he descended the staircase, wanting to walk slower with every step, he halted suddenly as Hermione made her way up torwards him, looking at her feet. 'Maybe if I hurry she won't see me… where's James' cloak when you need it?!'  Without making a sound, Remus turned on his heal and dashed up the few stairs he descended and ran down the hall almost catlike in pounces.

"Remus?"

'Shit!'

He turned and screwed his face into a pleasant expression.  This was difficult.  Since he was a mere matter of hours away from becoming a werewolf, his skin was sullen and extremely pale, and the dark circles under his eyes gave him a faint haunted look.  

"Hey, Hermione."

"Where are you off to this hour?"  She cocked her head in a fake-curious manner. 

"…Professor Lupin's," He said slowly, "Because we're going somewhere… remember?"

"Right."

They stood there for a long spell.  'I'd like to know when he first started to… _feel for me.' Hermione wondered, absentmindedly watching a spider squeeze his way through a crack in the wall. 'What if it wasn't until my third year when he taught us?  Or my seventh?  What if it's just a kind of… __perverted attraction…?'  Hermione laughed at the absurdity of it.  'Remus… a _pervert_?'_

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"  Hermione choked, stifling her laughs.  "I mean, you're not a perv, right?"

"What?!"

"Never mind."

Remus smiled.  "…Well, I'd better get going then…"

Hermione allowed him to get to the staircase.  "The moon isn't full for another three hours, you know."  She said quietly.

Remus slipped on the first step.  Regaining his balance, he closed his eyes and took in what she had just said to him.

'Dear God… not you, Hermione…'

"Remus?"  He felt her presence behind her.  The halls slowly became darker as the sun set behind the trees.  "Remus… look at me…"

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder, but removed it at once.  He was shaking.

"What… are you talking about, Hermione?"  His voice cracked, and Hermione felt her heart break.

"Oh, Remus…"  She grasped his shoulder again and tried to turn him around.  He didn't resist.  She allowed herself a gasp.  He was as pale as she'd ever seen him.  He kept his eyes lowered to his shoes, which was hard given his height and how close they were, but Hermione didn't miss a tear sliding down his left cheek.  

"Remus… oh honestly… I know, alright?  It's not-" Remus groaned over her words and covered his face with his hands.

"I… didn't want you to… not _you_…"

"Remus…!"

"I have to go…"  He stumbled out of her grasp and went to start down the stairs…

'Oh for heaven's sake!'  Hermione wrenched an arm from his face and pulled him back in front of her.  She pulled off the other arm and grabbing his face held it inches from her own. 

"Remus, listen, I've known the whole time," Remus' eyes widened, "I've actually known for years, since you taught us in my third year.  Don't you understand?  It's alright with me…  I care about you, Remus, just like James and Sirius and… Peter..." she finished awkwardly.  Remus then caught her off-guard by resting his forehead on hers, closing his eyes.  He moved his hands, which were hanging useless at his sides, up to his face and held her hands in his own, taking in every detail.  Hermione felt faint; having never experienced this kind of caress… instinctly she moved her hands slowly upward and through his hair.

Remus dropped his hands slowly, tracing her arms the way down, and pulled her into a tight embrace.  "Thank you, Hermione… thank you…"

Hermione put her arms around his neck and hugged back.  As she listened to him sniff back his tears, his face buried in her neck, she felt like crying herself.  'I'm helping him… he's so lonely, and I'm… here for him…'

Remus pulled back enough to wipe his face with his left hand, his right still clasped tightly around Hermione.  He smiled serenely at her glowing face smiling back up at him.  'I can't believe this is happening to me,' he thought, amazed, 'I thought for sure she'd hate me when she knew, then I'd be alone again…'

"You worry way too much, Remus Lupin."  She said quietly enough not to disturb their moment.  

"How did you…?"

"Your eyes talk a _lot more than your mouth does…"  And keeping his mouth firmly in mind, Hermione decided to seal the moment and moved her lips closer to his… 'Only an inch apart…'  Hermione closed her eyes…._

She felt air from his nose tickle her upper lip, and in an instant it was gone, and the air around her became much cooler.

Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes to see Remus not facing her, his hands in his hair.  

'Oh God!  I took advantage of her!  Why do I let myself go like this?  Tonight's surely an exception… oh I could've done something worse!'

"Remus!"

He turned around sharply, eyes wide.  "I'm sorry, Hermione… I can't do this…"

'And why not?!?'  "but…"

"I'm sorry…"  With a purely agonizing look on his face, he tore his eyes from her and ran down the staircase.

And once again, Hermione wasn't angry or upset.  She watched him pelt away from her with a sheepish smile on her face.

'He loves me…'

******

Why are you at my side?  
How can I be any use to you now?  
Give me a chance and I'll let you see how  
Nothing has changed  
  
Deep in my heart I'm concealing  
Things that I'm longing to say  
  
Scared to confess what I'm feeling  
Frightened you'll slip away  
   
You must love me  
You must love me

*****

That should hold you for a while! O.o Kidding… now that the ball is rolling, I'll try to post as fast as I can… I picked up the idea of Remus getting all- well, you know what I mean- near the the full moon from other fics and fell in love with the idea… (what Lupin lover wouldn't??  ;D ) so I _had_ to incorporate that into my story… teheee… Review, by the way, and tell me when you smell something icky…

~MuseQ


End file.
